


No One Thrills Me (Like You Do) |没人（像你一样）使我心动

by vdb



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Awesome Eve Moneypenny, BAMF Eve Moneypenny, Bitter Q, Bond is a menace, Bond is attractive, Eve meddles, Flirty James Bond, Humor, Jealous James Bond, M/M, Moneypenny sets Q up, Not SPECTRE Compliant, Oblivious Q, Petty Q, Post-Skyfall, Q is very bitter about it, Tea Stealing, Until it does, blind dates, it doesn't end well, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdb/pseuds/vdb
Summary: “胡扯，”Moneypenny不屑一顾地往他的方向挥手，“我已经安排好，星期五，一点。我把它列入你的日程表了，希望这会是一个不错的午餐约会，或许还可以一起吃顿晚饭。我会给你叫车，因为我不会让你迟到，或再次在地铁迷路。”Q想要抗议，但他记起了自己正在和谁交谈，然后马上折服。“好的，”他最终嘟囔道。 “但是当它以灾难收场时，我剩余的整个周末都要是空闲的。至少一周内你不能再插手。”“成交。”庆幸地Moneypenny答应了。





	No One Thrills Me (Like You Do) |没人（像你一样）使我心动

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No One Thrills Me (Like You Do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106911) by [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha). 



“你需要的，乖宝宝，是一场像样的、 _彻底的_ 性交。”Moneypenny的声音像一把刀一样切断了Q的专注力。 “不要让几个糟糕的约会令你完全放弃这个主意。”

“我 _需要的_ ，”Q回应，语气中的恼火非常明显，“是某些00特工把他们的装备 _完好无缺_ 地归还。”

他去年一直在应付Moneypenny越来越顽固的撮合行为，她企图替他找个伴侣，或至少一个炮友。他出席过的相亲数之不尽，而且到目前为止所有的相亲要么在最好的情况下无趣地结束，要么在最坏的情况下以灾难收场。

要是可以选择的话，他宁愿逃避也不想再去。不幸的是，到了现在他确信自己并没有违背她意愿的能力。

老实说，他不确定有没有人拥有这种能力。如果她对某件事坚持己见，最近就连M也会很快让步。

“我们应该实际一点，宝贝，”Moneypenny几乎没有一丝同情地告诉他。 “一个体面的约会完全不是问题，如果你放松一点的话，接下来 _可能_ 还会有场不错的性交。要Trevelyan和Bond将你的小装置带回来，需要的是个奇迹。而我的刚刚用完了，亲爱的。”

“我总可以杀死他们，”Q颇为认真地沉思。 “这不是那么困难，考虑到所有因素。 M别无选择，只能委任新的006和007。也许之后我就能回收完整的装备，而不是听他们吹牛皮说它如何被弄丢、炸毁、或 _被一条科莫多龙吞掉_ 。”

“容我为自已辩护一下，”一道平稳而高雅的嗓音从他们身后几英尺处插话道，“科莫多龙事件只发生了一次。”

Q压抑着他内心那股急剧地膨胀的怒火。

 _Bond_ 。

当然会是Bond。

不知道为什么，最近 _总会是_ Bond。见鬼的，即使是Trevelyan时，考虑到每当机会出现时他们俩就是共犯，因此在某程度上 _还是_ Bond。

坦白说，这个人就像某种鬼怪，他经常在Q支部出没，并且一般都会造成破坏。是一只遗憾地英俊和极度 _烦人_ 的恶鬼。

Q仔细并周全地考虑过要否找名牧师，但他挺肯定不会有任何作用。Bond看起来像是会在别人尝试强行驱逐他时把你当笑料，或者会使什么东西爆炸。所以驱魔的主意已经在 _如何让Bond不再打搅他_ 的清单中果断地被划掉。

加上M不肯批准他的请求，不论Q在简报中告诉了他什么。

Q还没有原谅他。

“一次已经太多，恕我直言。”Q懒得转身，只把注意力集中在他的屏幕上，忙着阅读R对新型改良爆炸钢笔的提议书。

Q强烈怀疑Bond以什么方式在这里也掺了一脚。

有魅力的混蛋，R不幸地喜欢着他，尽管他老是令按说是 _她心爱的军需官_ 工作量大增。

每次她这样称呼他时，Q都嗅得出谎言和叛变的味道，但R总是拍拍他的头，给他一杯茶，然后迁就地笑着把他打发走。

他也会走的，他当然会一直密切留意她和Bond的诡计，但他确实会离开。

在他的立场上，那是一杯非常好喝的茶。一杯非常好喝，而 _他_ 不需自己泡的茶，所以他才离开。

“老实说，Q，我真的以为你现在已经放下那件事了。”Bond围着桌子走，直到他站在Q的对面。只要专注在文件上的他抬起头来，他就会直接出现在他的视线内。 “我不认为这是策划如何暗杀我的正当理由。”

“如果保障你这个令人发指和不负责任的特工得以平安无恙不是我的工作的话，我很久以前便会解决了你。”Q立刻告诉他。这绝对是真相，而Q坚持这就是真相，不管Moneypenny和他吃着外卖喝着葡萄酒时会如何取笑他。

“你伤到我了，军需官。”Bond把一只手伸向散落在Q桌子上的其中一部平板电脑，竟还有脸做出被逗乐的表情。

Q瞬间狠狠地将他的手拍开，连头也没有抬起。

“现在我才伤到你了，”他终于瞪了Bond一眼。 “而如果你不停止触碰你不应该触碰的东西，这不会是最后一次。”

“相信我，”Bond露出得意的笑容，蓝色的双眼 _令人作呕地_ 充满活力，“你给我什么样的麻烦我也能够处理，亲爱的。”

“Bond，”Moneypenny甜美而狡猾的声音切入，使Q毛骨悚然。 “告诉我们最亲爱的Q我为他介绍对象并不是世界末日。”

“介绍对象？”Bond的声音变化不大，平稳得让Q忍不住再看他一眼。当然，Bond的表情和他没有执行任务而不打算把Q逼疯时一样友好，仔细想想，这样并不常见。如上所述，最近他不在执行任务时通常会在Q支部出没。

而当Bond身处Q支部时，他唯一的目的似乎永远是使Q发疯。

“我们军需官的生活中需要一点乐趣，”Moneypenny伸手，轻轻一拉总是落在他眼镜前的一缕头发。 “过去十个月里我一直在跟他介绍对象，但还没有人能引起他的注意。真是固执又挑剔。”

“十个月的 _煎熬_ ，”Q绷着脸喃喃道，一面决意地重新盯着他的屏幕。 “我对那些无法跟我谈论我的工作的人没有兴趣，你知道的。”

“我在设法给你变出性生活，亲爱的，”光听Moneypenny的声音仿佛已能感受到她的白眼，“不是要你结婚。此外，001挺喜欢你的，你不应该让一点厄运阻碍自己的性生活。我相信Edward绝对乐意再试一次。”

“你尝试撮合他和 _Donne_ ，”Bond尖刻地说。

“没错，”Moneypenny的语气不知什么原因听起来很沾沾自喜。 “毕竟Edward也挺有魅力，我猜他和Q能相处得很好。我仍然认为他们可以试一试，尽管那次约会是那样结束的。”

“首先，”Q的手终于从键盘上离开，把注意力转至他们两人身上，“这不仅仅是'一点厄运'，而你清楚知道，Penny。约会结束时两个人被 _射伤_ ，而且餐厅 _起火_ 了。我敢肯定这是我们可以得都最接近神旨的东西。”

Q不喜欢Bond正露出的那种愉快又有点满意的表情。

“其次，”他抱着优越感地继续说，“我完全有能力自己找个伴侣。”

“胡扯，”Moneypenny不屑一顾地往他的方向挥手，“我已经安排好，星期五，一点。我把它列入你的日程表了，希望这会是一个不错的午餐约会，或许还可以一起吃顿晚饭。我会给你叫车，因为我不会让你迟到，或 _再次_ 在地铁迷路。”

Q想要抗议，但他记起了自己正在和谁交谈，然后马上折服。

“好的，”他最终嘟囔道。 “但是当它以灾难收场时，我剩余的整个周末都要是空闲的。至少一周内你不能再插手。”

“成交。”庆幸地Moneypenny答应了。

Q转身面向Bond，这才发现那人已经走了。他像冒出时一样迅速而无声地消失。

这不是他正常的作风。 _完全不是_ 。 Bond，那个惹人讨厌的麻烦人，通常只会当Q本人在他身后咆哮着某种死亡威胁时才会离开Q支部。

到现在这都是常规了。

“Bond走得很静，”他忍不住说，基于某些他不能也不会指出的原因感到心绪不宁。

“是的，”Moneypenny不知什么原因听起来自鸣得意，不由自主地让Q感到不安。 “他走得很静。”

~~~

Q没有把他的下个约会放在心上，直到周五他被催促到楼上一辆轿车里。

他叹了口气，靠回座位上，并尽力为这次肯定会降临在他身上的灾难做好准备。

他只希望不会太严重。

~~~

两个小时后，Q跺着脚走出电梯进入他的部门，鞋子里充满着水，衣服黏在身上。

“搞什么......”Moneypenny的声音割破Q支部里突如其来的沉默。

Bond站在她身旁，眉毛高高扬起在他那恼人地英俊的脸庞上。

“据说是喷水系统出了问题，”Q冷冰冰地瞪着她。 “还有外面的喷泉。而且外面在下雨， _因为当然会这样_ 。”

她身边的Bond张开嘴巴，好像要说些什么，但Q对准了他的方向瞪眼。

“别给我 _出声_ ，”Q打断他，向他的方向举起一只手指作警告。Bond举起双手做出投降姿态。

Q抱着某种坚决的自豪感，挺直了身子，抬起头，伴随扑哧扑哧的水声走过他们两人。

他听见Bond在他的身后大笑。

 _有魅力的混蛋_ 。

~~~

“我没想过 _Eddie_ ，”下周三的下午，Bond几乎是嘲笑般突然说出那位00特工的名字，“会是你的类型。”

这位 _遗憾地_ 帅气的混蛋正在Q支部的原因，据说是要把掌纹更新在Q的数据库中，还有常规的抽血程序。另外，他需要领取他明天去马拉喀什进行简短的任务时会用到的设备。

Q本来可以派他到医务室抽血，但他们已经要求Bond不要在那里出现，除非他在 _垂死状态_ 。

“什么？特工？金发？年纪大？高挑？貌似拥有一个完全正常的大脑？”Q太专注于抹平Bond宽阔的手掌上的智能凝胶，所以没有抬头看他。它能助他以完美的准确性获取Bond的掌纹，以便他完成更新数据库的工作。比扫描器有效得许多。

真的。

“男性。”Bond在Q能继续列出001的特征前插嘴。 “我还以为Eve会找遍她小黑皮书里的每位美女跟你相亲。”

“我也不缺那些人，因为在爱情上我是一个平等机会的悲观主义者。”Q一边带威吓性地盯着他，一面走去取针筒预备抽血，任由智能凝胶固定下来。 “我选择让所有性别的人都有机会令我失望。到目前为止，即使Moneypenny已经尽了最大的努力，他们仍然不停达到我的标准。你又不是真的很关心这事。”

“也许你只是找错了方向，亲爱的。”Bond告诉他，蓝眼睛中充满暗示的意味，一边嘴角勾起成一个帅得不公平的笑容。

有时候这个男人会令Q想要尖叫或无节制地纵酒。

他决定用针戳他时多用几分力。

Bond，这个混蛋，连缩一下也没有。相反，他只是挑起眉头，好像什么都没有感觉到的微笑着。

Q _憎恨_ 他性感的每一厘米。

~~~

再次回到星期一，Q以一种疯狂的精力在Q支部里徘徊。 Moneypenny最近的一次尝试在星期六以灾难终结，他在周末余下的时间一直逃避她打来的电话。

他预料她绝对会随时闯进Q支部。

“你看起来比平日更烦躁不安，”Bond不知从哪里冒出，就像一只衣着讲究的恶魔一样。 “怕我们亲爱的Eve马上就到来？”

Q往他的方向发出嘶嘶声。

在他旁边的R叹了口气，听起来似乎带有太多的怜悯和/或愉悦，她从他的手中拔出平板电脑，然后把他赶去Bond的方向。

_叛徒。_

Q立即转身，碎步跑到房间前端的站立式工作台前。

“不要这样吧，甜心，”Bond滑步到他身边。 “你真的没有想念我，一点点都没有？”

“你有带回我的装备吗，007？”Q眯着眼转头看他，一面伸手轻托自己的眼镜。

“啊，”Bond眉头轻轻一皱，“应该说发生了一件事。”

“我的。装备。“Q咬牙切齿地说。 “ _Bond_ 。”

“恐怕现在沉没在奥利卡河底了[1]。”Bond挂上一个接近阳光的微笑。 “但我完整地回到你的怀抱，连擦伤也没有。”

“我宁愿能收回装备，谢谢。”Q活动双手，防止它们揪起Bond的衣领，或者环住他的脖子。

“你的脑袋有多聪明，说话就有多刻薄，Q，”Bond默想道。 “Eve有这么多时间帮你找任何能符合你标准的人也真令人惊讶。”

“你指的是他那些显然不可能达到的标准，”Moneypenny的声音插了进来。 Q感到一股熟悉的恐惧使他背脊发凉。 “而它们一定是不可能达到的，因为Marissa非常可爱，并绝对足以让你至少想留下来吃完那顿晚餐。”

“请告诉我你没有抛下那个可怜的女士，”Bond似乎不太赞成他，这个表里不一的混蛋。 “这可不是对待一位女士的正确方法，Q。”

“Davenport小姐非常可爱，”Q转过身来看着Moneypenny，坚决地忽视在他身边的Bond传来的温暖。

“那么，拜托，到底是什么糟糕得令你觉得需要中途离开？”Moneypenny的瞪眼冷得像冰一样。

Q不会屈服的，这次不会。

“她非常可爱，”他固执地继续说，“直到20分钟后我吃着一盘挺美味的咖喱时，发现了她坚信 _恐龙不是真的_ 。”

“什么？”Bond和Moneypenny同时问道，他们的脸上同样挂着难以置信的表情。

“哦，对的，”Q颇为兴奋地得意一笑，因为这次 _完全_ 不是他太挑剔。他确实是有标准的，而Moneypenny对此很清楚。 “非常可爱的Davenport小姐相当确信，科学家们只是一直 _把这些骨头拼错了_ 。”

Bond和Moneypenny看起来都无言以对。

Q对这次的胜利非常满意。

~~~

这仍然不能使他幸免于在同一周的周末被迫参加另一个约会。

~~~

Bond再一次在Q分支出没，准确地说是在Q身边出没。当Moneypenny走下来听Q选择不接她电话的新借口时，他正坐在Q桌子的边缘上，迅速偷了他的茶。

“Jackson打电话给我时很愤怒，”Moneypenny尖刻地告诉他，一面悠然走向他的办公桌。 “说你往他的脸上泼饮料，然后怒气冲冲地走了。他一直在用他的干洗店收据来威胁我。”

“他的开场白是问我会不会叫他' _爹地_ '，”Q反驳。他身旁的Bond被他偷来的茶呛到了。活该。 “我只向他泼饮料是他走运。”

“天啊，”至少Moneypenny看起来某程度上有诚意道歉。

“我可能对你年轻的外表发表过一两个评论，亲爱的，但即使是我也不会说得这么过分。”Bond说着把Q的杯子递回给他。

“我肯定你会，亦曾经说过更过分的话。也许你只是不记得了。”他啜一口茶后把杯子递给Bond。 “应该是你日渐衰老的征兆，007。”

Bond竟然有脸做出被侮辱的表情。

Moneypenny在他们旁边厌恶地喷了口气，举起双手，然后离开了。

“知道她在烦恼什么吗？”Q好奇地往Bond的方向看一眼。

“毫无头绪，甜心。”Bond把杯子重新递给他时说道。

~~~

Q高高扬着头走出电梯进去Q支部，忽略了聚集在他身上的好笑和困惑的目光。

Moneypenny已在那里等着他，但Bond这一回居然缺席了。

取而代之的是006，Alec Trevelyan，潜伏在她的身旁，他手中拿着电话，看到Q时高兴地挑起黑色的眉毛。

他一句话也不说就把手机拿在他的面前，然后Q听到了快门被按下的熟悉声音。

“如果这张照片在15秒内没有被删除，你将会发现自己在接下来的六个月里会在一个科技 _废墟_ 中生活。”Q嘶嘶声说，一边弹掉肩膀上的一小块米饭。

“你的残酷真的没有界限，军需官，”Trevelyan对他咧嘴笑，显然毫不在意，拼命发短信时拇指在手机表面快速移动。 “我在你的怒气面前抖颤不已。”

他的声音和表情实在太兴奋了。

“你，”Q怀疑地眯眼看着他，“在跟谁发短讯？”

“James，”Trevelyan兴高采烈地告诉他。 “他想要一点状态更新。我觉得一张照片会更合适。”

Q的眼睛眯得更小了。

 _Bond_ 。

当然是他。

那个 _混蛋_ 。

“这次究竟发生了什么事？”在他能够斥责Trevelyan和委托他作代理人的Bond前，Moneypenny问道。她提起一只手，不成功地掩盖着她的笑容。

“我恐怕跟我共进午餐的对象不太能接受我对某些话题的看法。”Q往他身上被毁的衬衫和残余的烩饭比画。 “更准确地说，是我对他的看法的看法。我猜第一次约会时真的应该避开政治和宗教话题。”

Moneypenny忍不住笑了起来，她捂着嘴巴的手一点也没有使笑声减弱。

“顺便一提，James献上他最真诚的爱，Q，”Trevelyan突然说，绿色的眼睛因笑意而弯起。 “他还叫我提醒你，他最喜欢的是意大利菜。”

“告诉007，我宁愿能收到他完好无缺的装备。”他走向他的办公室和放在那里的后备衣服时告诉他。 “而且我很惊讶他到了这个年纪仍然能够应付固体食物。”

006在他身后发出的笑声响亮而清晰。

~~~

Katlyn，Q的下个约会对象，很乏味。 _可怕地_ 乏味。

乏味得Q在大半个晚上都不太隐蔽地在桌子下和Bond发短讯。

Katlyn甚至没有察觉到。

相反，她一直在喋喋不休地说着 _她收藏的喜姆瓷偶_ [2]。

幸好，Q还有Bond恼人地风趣的话和玩线上棋盘游戏时优秀的技巧来娱乐他。

总括来说，这个晚上至少也不全是损失。

毕竟他在妙探寻凶[3]上彻底地击败了Bond。

~~~

那个星期六晚上Q和Moneypenny一起在她的公寓里逐渐地喝醉。他们在过去一小时内一直在看劣质的动作片，喝着平庸的盒装葡萄酒，并等待着外卖速递员的出现。

他的脑袋枕在她的大腿上，当门铃响起时他快要真正的烂醉如泥了。

“终于，”她嘟囔道，随意地把他甩到沙发坐垫上，自己走去应门，“再过一会的话，我肯定你会开始啃我的膝盖。”

“我很饿，”Q脸贴着坐垫喃喃说道，“而且我的标准很低。”

“就我所知，”一道熟悉而出乎意料的声音突然从他的上方响起，“那完全、绝对是一个谎言。”

Q转过头，从歪曲的眼镜下对Bond眨了眨眼。当Moneypenny摔下他时眼镜被撞歪，他现在也顾不上它。

“你，”他面对着Bond，困惑地眯起眼睛，“不是我的外卖。”

“不，”Bond太过诱人的嘴巴只在嘴角处翘起一点，“我想我不是，但这个是。”

他举起一个熟悉的塑料袋，往Q的方向摇摆。

现在Q已经醉得能够毫无顾忌地撑起自己换成坐姿，并向他期待已久的中国菜伸出手作势要抓。

值得赞扬的是，Bond只轻轻、近乎纵容地笑出声，就把食物递给他了。

“坐下，Bond，”Moneypenny在他身后发牢骚，一面推开他，在Q的右边倒下，“你挤在走道上，挡住屏幕了。”

“如果你坚持的话，”Bond答应着坐在Q的左边，他的手臂靠在沙发背，双脚放在咖啡桌上，就像他以前已经做过一百万次似的。

鉴于他和Moneypenny之间互相喜爱和嘲讽的关系，这应该是真的。这只是他和Q第一次同时出现在她的公寓里罢了。

Q赶走他脑海中所有有关Bond的想法，如常地忽略他身边的温度，并专注于他的食物上。

他把第二个鲜肉包吃到一半时呆住了，眯起眼看过去Bond的方向。

Bond凝视着他，他靠在沙发扶手上的手撑起下巴，另一只手正 _玩着Q的颈背上的头发_ 。

“我知道你在玩什么把戏，”Q自大地告诉他。

在一瞬间Bond的脸上闪过一丝惊喜。

“你知道？”Bond自鸣得意的笑几乎带有一点希望。 “告诉我吧，亲爱的。”

“我会给你 _一个_ 包子，”Q断然地宣布，在Bond面前举起上述的包子，“但只是一个。你打算过来的时候应该自己买东西吃，而不是从我这里觅食。”

在他右边的Moneypenny笑了出来。

Bond摇了摇头，伸手拿过包子，然后重新靠回沙发上。

那只一直在玩Q的头发的手没有停下过。

~~~

那夜晚不知何时，在Q模糊的记忆中自己伏在Bond的胸膛上，鼻子里是浓烈的古龙水味道，他耳边平稳的心跳就像是一首催眠曲。

他卷缩的身子靠得更近，感觉着布满老茧的手指梳过他的头发，几乎没有任何异议地陷入睡眠。

可是他在第二天早晨醒来时是独自一人的，独自一人在Moneypenny的沙发上，只有他的头痛和远处她的打鼾声给他作伴。

所以，很明显，它一定是个梦。

虽然他不明白为什么在所有人当中他会梦到 _Bond_ 。

烦人的混蛋。

~~~

Q在桌上弓着身子，一只手打着短讯，另一只手用来吃东西，突然Moneypenny厌烦的叹息分散了他的注意力。

“是谁，”她伸手用叉子捅了他的电话一下，“这么有趣，以至于你会如此彻底地无视我？”

“那人是Bond，”Q暴躁地向她说，“而且他并不是那么有趣，他很恼人。如果我要再次告诉他在任务期间不要给我传自拍照，我肯定会爆血管。 ”

Moneypenny哼了一声，一脸期待地伸出手。

Q叹着气把手机交给她。

“不错啊，”Moneypenny凝望着Bond发送给他的照片时欣赏地说。

他脱剩了他喜欢的那种可笑地小又紧身的泳衣，躺在椅子上，在他身后远处的大海闪烁着。

这已经是Bond在过去四个月里发给他的第二十多张这样的照片，他至少在三分之一的照片中都没穿上衣，脸上是一副洋洋得意的表情。

Q有一点患上了眼睛抽搐的毛病，并绝对 _没有_ 花时间滚动到以前的对话内容来看任何一张照片。

他可以发誓。

他的手机再次响起，Moneypenny把手机转过来给他看时，当然，又是另一张照片。这次Bond戴着太阳镜露齿笑，手上拿着一杯马丁尼。

他做了个手势，Moneypenny把手机还给他。

“我会把他下一班飞机直接驾驶到飓风里。”他咬牙切齿地说，同时在迅速打回复。

“你们两个都是十足的白痴，”Moneypenny奇怪的叹气中混杂了溺爱和愤怒。

“Bond才是白痴。”Q心不在焉地说。 “我只是被逼要忍受他。”

“ _是的_ 。”她不知出于什么原因听起来十分怀疑。 “这就事实的全部，肯定是。”

Q完全不知道她是什么意思。

毫无头绪。

~~~

当他看着在房间另一边的新对象，那位有着一头漂亮的红发、打扮时髦的女人时，Q知道Moneypenny _终于_ 超越自己了。

“该死的，”Q自言自语道。 “我会被 _枪杀_ 。”他走向前时绝望地叹了口气，一只手放在他的身旁，另一只手塞在口袋里紧紧地握起他的手机。 “再见了，我的完美出勤记录。”

Q挺直腰板走向他的餐桌，他的'约会对象'正在那里等待他。他们坐下时，他尽力把自我介绍保持得简短并勉强算是迷人的。这个约会提早告吹的话他可承担不起，至少现在还不能。

他的手指在桌子底下小心地按着手机。他对发短信足够熟练，亦足够熟悉他的手机，因此不必看着便能完成他需要做的事情。

'SOS'，甚至向服务员点开胃菜时，他依然在发短讯。 '约会 恐怖分子 SOS'。

Moneypenny这次真的欠他 _很多_ ，因为他相当肯定他的约会是某种秘密的美人计，而她甚至 _没有告诉过他_ 。

不然，她就需要和M解释她为什么能替一个在MI6的拘捕和扣留名单上的人安排相亲。

他感觉手机在他手中震动，但他不敢看，只把注意力集中在他的 _约会对象_ 上。

大约五分钟后，令人惊讶的是事态 _仍未_ 化成灾难。

先是微弱的砰的一声，接着是物件落下的闷响，然后Moneypenny _出卖他与之共赴约会_ 的漂亮恐怖分子便脸朝下倒在她的沙拉中。

Bond在几秒钟后从她身后弹出，就像一株衣着特别光鲜的杂草一样。

“Q，亲爱的，”Bond露齿而笑，笑容中带有一种满足的恶意，“你的约会对象现在好像有点 _不适_ 。”

Q眯起眼睛，早前的恐惧慢慢消失，被烦恼取而代之。他靠回座位，把酒杯拿起来啜一小口。

“Bond，”他点头作回应，“看起来你过来这里的速度异常地快。特别是如果这是一场真的相亲的话。”

即使当Bond把女人从桌子上抬起，并递给出现在身后的两个黑衣人时，他的表情仍然十分无辜。

Q目无表情地看着他们把她送走。

“我不知道你在说什么，Q。”Bond回答时依旧是挂着无辜的表情。 “我收到你的短讯，然后焦急地赶紧来救你。”

“你一直在外面，是吧？”Q漠然地问道。这是唯一一个合理的解释。

加上那个是Bond所以，说实话，已经足以令这个解释成立。

“对面有间不错的小咖啡厅。”Bond愉快地告诉他。 “他们冲出的浓缩咖啡很优质。”

Q叹了口气，伸手掐了一下他眼镜下的鼻梁，认真地考虑要不要灌下他剩余的酒。最后，他只把从口袋里掏出手机，向无疑正潜伏在外面某处的Moneypenny发短信。

' _约会对象被捕，Bond在这里，这顿你欠了我的，Penny。_ '

:)是他唯一得到的回复。不过这个回复是即时的，证实了她这样做是故意的事实。他会向她报复的。

终有一天。

大概吧。

应该不会，要是他如实说的话。

“这，”他把手机再次塞进口袋后说，“是我允许Moneypenny强迫我参加的最后一个约会。我没有报名参与什么考虑不周的美人计任务，我既没有这样的脾气亦没有任何意愿让这种情况再次发生。“

“你知道，”Bond站在他对面拉长音说，“我确实告诉过你找错了方向，不是吗，亲爱的？”

Q狠狠地瞪着他。

“所以你说我应该往哪个方向找，007？”他咬牙切齿地说。

“在这一刻，”Bond向他挑眉，“我会说你的正前方是一个不错的开始。”

当Q正在解读Bond话中潜在的意思时，他的脑袋瞬间停顿了一下。

 _Bond_ 。

 _约会_ 。

 _与_ Bond约会。

 _Q与Bond约会_ 。

这是一个荒谬的念头。当然是。

Q _憎恨_ Bond英俊、带胡渣、肌肉发达的每一厘米。

讨厌他的智慧和他的办事能力和他对规矩及交还完整的装备上无所谓的态度。

他就算被打进十八层地狱也 _不会_ 考虑与Bond约会。

“你太 _荒谬_ 了，”Q气冲冲地说，一面喝光他的葡萄酒，几乎把玻璃杯砸在桌子上。 “我不会和你上床，而这最好是我一生中经历过最好的约会，否则我会把你扔进一座活火山里。”

“看到吗，Q，”Bond咧嘴笑了出来，他坐在被遗弃的约会对象的椅上，举手招来显然仍处于震惊状态的服务员，“我们已经有一致的目标了。对我来说这似乎是个命中注定的开始。“

恼人地 _有魅力_ 的混蛋。

~~~

第二天早上，Q等待着他的茶泡好时开始查看他的短讯。

当然，Moneypenny在晚上再给他发了一条短讯。

他叹了口气，点开了短讯内容。

' _恭喜你们滚床了_ '，Moneypenny的讯息说。 ' _你们终于正视自己之间的性张力了，只花了一年和我能找到的最糟糕的对象。_ '

“那个奸计多端的恶女人，”Q怀疑地喷气。

“嗯，”James强壮的双臂环着他的腰，嘴唇贴在他的喉咙上，哼声表示同意。 “她总有一天会支配我们的，反抗也没什么用，亲爱的。现在回来床上，我和你还有很多事情未完成。”

Q叹一口气，把手机放回桌子上，然后按他说的那样走回去。那杯茶被遗忘在他身后的柜台上。

James有时候实在太有说服力了。

有魅力的混蛋。

Q _很爱_ 他性感、荒谬的每一厘米。

一直都是。

不幸地。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> [1]-- Ourika River，是在摩洛哥里受欢迎的观光景点，因为我找不到官方的中文通称，于是尽量采用音译
> 
> [2]-- 喜姆瓷偶是以德国修女喜姆（Maria Innocentia Hummel）的画作为基础所创造的瓷器公仔，雕塑精致而有着悠长历史的娃娃
> 
> [3]-- Cluedo，一款运用逻辑推理的图版游戏，玩家扮演嫌疑犯，最先找出凶手、凶器及行凶房间的玩家便可胜出


End file.
